


bound to be something good

by moonglows



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Creampie, Double Penetration, Filming Porn, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonglows/pseuds/moonglows
Summary: They sat in awkward silence for some time, apprehensive. It wasn’t like they had never done this before, wasn’t like he didn’t trust Iwaizumi with this, because he did, really. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but he knew the sticky atmosphere would dissipate once they would enter the bedroom.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Iwaizumi Hajime/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Oikawa Tooru/Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 193





	bound to be something good

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nejisalive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nejisalive/gifts).



> hello!!!! i wrote this for @nejisalive on twitter!! I've been wanting to write iwaoidaisuga for such a long time, because i think they would have such a great dynamic... and they finally gave me a reason to do so!! Hope you'll like it :^]

“Cut !”

A loud pop resonated through the room, along with a groan at the comment. “Oikawa!”

“Suga, you’re not being loud enough! People will think you’re not enjoying this at all!”

“Do you think it’s easy to even breathe when I have this…” He gestured at the member below him, “thing in my mouth?”

“Yes! I do it all the time!” The brunette retorted. He approached the three men on the bed and looked directly into Suga’s dark orbs, his own eyes shining with anger.

“Why don’t you fucking do it then if you’re so great?”

“Fu-“

“You two, stop it.” Daichi cut off Oikawa with a stern voice.

There was a long silence, too long for any of their likings. The atmosphere in the room had suddenly shifted, going from banter to tension.

“We really should have asked Ennoshita to do this.” Suga muttered under his breath, pout clearly visible on his face as he crossed his arms over his chest.

“Well if you’re not happy with it just leave!” Oikawa barked at Sugawara.

“Oikawa-“

“Fine!” Suga sprung to his feet and jumped off the bed, grabbing the pile of clothes from the chair in the corner of the room and leaving so suddenly the three other men were left dumbstruck.

No one thought Suga would leave the apartment, but, when they heard the front door close with a loud ‘bang’, they all let out a loud sigh, exasperated.

Daichi was the first one to speak up, instantly feeling the need to go after his boyfriend. “I should… I’ll…”

“We should stop for today.” Iwaizumi stood up and put his underwear back on before turning around to face Daichi. “Make sure Suga is okay, just call us later.”

It was Daichi’s turn to stand up. “Yeah, okay.” Once he put his clothes back on, he looked back at the two men, one of whom, unsurprisingly, had a scolding look on his face, before leaving the apartment himself.

Daichi couldn’t say he was surprised when he heard the familiar sound of a whisk coming from the kitchen as he entered his and Suga’s shared apartment. It was something Suga did when he was upset - cook.

He walked to the kitchen quietly and watched Suga from the doorway as he made dinner, humming to whatever song was playing on the bluetooth speaker.

Daichi slid his arms around his lover’s waist, pressing his chest to his back before placing a small kiss to his nape. He felt Suga trembling in his arms, and watched as he let go of the mixing bowl and whisk to place his hands on top of Daichi’s.

“What’s for dinner?” Daichi said against his neck, feeling Suga’s accelerating heartbeat against his lips.

Suga hummed when Daichi began tracing circles on his stomach with his index. “Ramen, if you detach yourself from me.”

Daichi snickered, but didn’t let go. “Don’t act like you don’t like it.”

Suga turned around to face Daichi, small but obviously - to Daichi -fake smile hanging on his lips, and buried his face in the crook of Daichi’s neck.

He sighed against him, hugging him tighter, fingertips wandering every inch of Daichi’s back, before burying themselves in his boyfriend’s short cropped hair. “I’m sorry for earlier.” He whispered, in the hopes of hiding the gravelly quality of his voice. But his boyfriend noticed, as he always did.

“No, no it’s okay.” He started petting Suga gently, running soothing fingers through his silky hair. “I wish you’d told us you couldn’t do it. You shouldn’t force yourself.”

Daichi heard Suga sniffle before raising his head to truly face Daichi, who found himself staring right into Suga’s warm but sad orbs, red from the tears that were threatening to spill out and join the ones already on his cheeks.. “I just,” Another sniffle, “I want this to turn out great-“

“And it will. There’s you in it, it’s bound to be something good.” Daichi interrupted, not letting any insecurities get the better of his boyfriend. He deposited a kiss on his temple before hugging him again. “You don’t have to worry about that.”

They stayed like that for a little while, bodies close to each other, slowly swaying their hips in time with the music in the background, Daichi’s nose buried in Suga’s hair, breathing him in.

There was a sudden flip in the atmosphere as he felt Suga breathe a laugh against his shoulder. “You’re still hard.” He almost sounded apologetic - almost.

“Uhm,” He dragged his finger lightly down Suga’s spine, feeling the electricity emanating from his body, “It’s nothing that can’t be helped.”

Daichi slid delicate fingers between the waistband of his jeans and around the curve of his ass, enjoying the little moan that made its way out of his boyfriend’s mouth and right into his ear.

Suga allowed a full body shiver, tipping his head back when Daichi started grinding their erections together. Daichi didn’t even notice how hard he was until he felt his cock throb in his jeans. He could already imagine it - angry red tip, shiny with precum, wanting nothing but to be surrounded by slick heat.

“Suga,” He whispered against his lover’s throat, biting and licking every inch of the sweat slicked skin.

They kept up the grinding and kissing and biting for a little while longer, and before Suga knew it, he was on the counter, back probably soiled with the flour he had sprinkled earlier to make the noodles. Neither of them could bring themselves to care.

Daichi positioned himself in between Suga’s legs, the silver-haired man wrapping his calf around Daichi’s waist, trying to get closer and closer, as though their clothes were non-existent. “Dai-“ He moaned right as Daichi started nibbling on his neck, starting at his ear and working his way down to the crook of his shoulder.

He started unbuttoning Suga’s pants before they were interrupted by the sound of Daichi’s phone ringing. They both ignored it, favouring each other’s mouths and playful bites, Daichi going back to working on the fly of Suga’s pants.

The ringing stopped, clothes being shed and thrown in a corner, nails being raked along the inside of Suga’s thighs and--

The ringing started up again, this time on Suga’s phone.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Daichi said, breathless.

He detached himself from Suga’s body, much to both their dismay and walked over to where Suga’s phone was, holding onto his slipping pants. When he read the contact name, he let out a small but happy sigh.

“Hey, Oikawa.”

He eyed his boyfriend, who had gone from laying in a puddle of flour to standing up and trying to reach for his phone at the mention of their friend’s name.

“Ah, hello Daichi-san,” He could hear noises coming from behind Oikawa, Iwaizumi probably, “Is Suga with you? Could you give him-“

“Tooru.” He heard Iwaizumi say through the phone. That one word was enough to make Oikawa reconsider his sentence.

Daichi looked at Suga, grabby hands and an angry stare directed at him before he spoke up. “I’ll put you on speaker.”

Daichi put the phone down on the counter - where they were previously about to fuck - and put it on speaker.

“I wanted to apologise for earlier.” Suga pressed up his body against Daichi’s as they listened to Oikawa’s apology. They both knew it was something that came from Iwaizumi, and that the brunette had probably been scolded when the couple left their apartment. “I just want this to be perfect and you know it's in my nature to be-“

“Don’t say you being a perfectionist excuses the fact you’re an asshole.” They heard Iwaizumi say, voice stern, followed by the familiar whimper of one Oikawa Tooru.

“I was an asshole and I didn’t mean what I said. I’d like to continue what we were doing if you guys are alright with that,” Daichi looked at Suga, still pressed up against him, his serious gaze doing nothing to negate the hard length he had grinding against his boyfriend’s leg.He couldn’t help but smile at that. “I’ll stop making comments on your performance and we can even ask Ennoshita to do this if you’d prefer.”

The grinding stopped and they both let out a shaky sigh. “Sorry for being mean to you earlier as well. I really want to keep doing this. Also,” Daichi could feel the smirk in Suga’s voice, “Iwaizumi is a great fuck.”

The almost tense atmosphere between the two couples quickly evaporated with this one sentence, Suga always delivering the final blow.

Daichi held onto Suga tighter. It was normal of Daichi to sometimes feel a bit jealous towards the other man, but Suga was right, Iwaizumi was indeed a great fuck. And if Daichi knew one thing, something Iwaizumi probably knew as well, it was that Suga would always come back to Daichi’s arms at the end of the day.

When the four of them started filming porn, they only filmed with their respective partners. It was a bit awkward at first, being watched as they had sex, butafter a few times, they got used to the passionate, almost hungry, eyes of the other two men. Eventually, curiosity got the better of them and that was how they started doing things that were out of their comfort zone.

It didn’t help that the comments on their videos also implied that they should have sex with one another. Oikawa liked being behind the camera, so it was often Iwaizumi and Suga, or Iwaizumi with Daichi, sometimes even Suga with Oikawa.

They also once asked Ennoshita, Daichi and Suga’s high school kouhai, if he could film the four of them going at it together. He had accepted, quite nonchalantly.

They heard what seemed like Iwaizumi wheezing behind Oikawa, before saying a small but audible ‘thanks Suga’, sounding like he had struggled to let it out.

Suga laced his fingers together with Daichi’s and smiled at him brightly, flashing straight rows of white teeth. “Let’s meet up tomorrow and continue where we left off.”

Daichi kissed the other’s neck, teeth grazing his jaw slightly. “Okay, okay yes.” They could hear the smile in Oikawa’s voice.

Daichi planted a kiss behind Suga’s ear, the other man shivering with need. He needed to end the conversation now before he started fucking Suga on the counter while still on the phone (not that it hadn’t been done before anyway).

“Just so you know, you cock blocked Suga and I tonight.” He said, his voice muffled against Suga’s hairline.

It didn’t take long for Suga’s hand, still holding Daichi’s, to reach the front of his jeans, palming his rock hard cock through the rough fabric. It took even less time for Daichi to let out a small cry, hopefully inaudible to the others.

Oikawa choked on a fake gag, hopefully from what Daichi had said and not from the sound he had just let out. “You could have called us back after you guys were done!”

“You called us on both our phones, and you could have cracked your head open or something for all we know.” Suga snorted before promptly dropping to his knees, disbelief clear on Daichi’s face.

Daichi tried to mouth the syllables of Suga’s name to make him stop what he was currently doing - sucking the tip of his cock through his underwear- but was interrupted by Iwaizumi’s chuckle. “You guys go back to your ministrations, if you aren't doing that already, that is. We’ll see you tomorrow.” And with that, he hung up.

Suga was still nuzzling his cock through the fabric of his underwear, warm orbs peering up at him, as if Iwaizumi hadn’t just said something embarrassing five seconds ago.

Daichi let himself enjoy the nuzzling and light sucking, until the smell of burning filled his nostrils.

“Uhm Suga,” The man below him hummed around his cock, sending chills along Daichi’s spine, much needed but not appropriate in this situation, “I think the food’s burning.”

A small pop resonated through the small room and Suga was quick to stand up, observing the burned mess of chicken that was supposed to be their dinner. “I forgot to turn off the stove.“ 

“Surely we can make something else with what’s left in the fridge.” Daichi tried to reassure Suga.

“I uhm,” Suga turned around to face Daichi, looking like he was about to cry, “I used everything that we had left in the fridge.”

“Hey, it's okay,” Daichi ruffled Suga’s hair, making him smile, “we can order something.”

“I guess you’re right.” Suga took his phone and searched for the delivery app, elbows supporting him on the counter and ass deliberately popped out. “What would you like?” He said with a wry smile, clearly knowing something that Daichi didn’t.

“Surely ordering something can wait-“

“Daichi you see,” Suga turned around swiftly with practiced ease, wide grin plastered on his face, “I’m really, really hungry,” He traced a line from Daichi’s belly button up to his chin, flicking his nose right afterwards, “it would be really unfortunate if I fainted while having sex.”

“I guess you’re right.” After getting cock blocked three times today, he guessed getting laid could wait.

Suga pressed his lips to Daichi’s, licking and biting at his bottom lip teasingly, causing the other man to groan. When he broke off the kiss, he acted as if none of this was affecting him and went back to choosing dinner.

“Is ramen okay?” Suga asked, eyes fixated on his phone screen. All Daichi could do was give him an affirmative hum, internally screaming about his rock hard, aching cock that wouldn’t be given any attention for the next hour or so, if he was lucky.

* * *

When Oikawa opened the door to his apartment the next day, the atmosphere was heavy, but in a pleasant way.

"Hi! Come in, we’re still setting up some stuff, would you like tea or something?” He said, smile easy on his lips as he led them inside the apartment. Iwaizumi was nowhere to be seen, the couple guessed he was helping Oikawa with the setup in the bedroom.

“Yeah sure.” Suga smiled back, falling into their old habits as if yesterday’s fight didn’t happen. They removed their shoes in the genkan, Daichi’s hand on the small of his back as they made their way inside the living room and sat down on the couch, watching Oikawa turn on the kettle and prepare their tea from there.

“Tooru have you seen the-“ Iwaizumi started saying as he entered the living room, wearing absolutely nothing save for a towel wrapped around his middle, hair still wet from his shower. Suga gulped loudly, mouth going dry at the sight. “Oh hey.”

“Hi.” Daichi said as Suga flashed him a straight row of teeth, radiant.

“I’m sorry I didn’t think it was already this late, I’ll be done in a minute.”

“Ah, it’s okay we’re a bit early anyway.”The couple watched as Iwaizumi walked towards Oikawa, whispering something to him, the brunette whispering something back. They couldn’t quite hear what had been said over the sound of the water boiling but, Suga was pretty sure he had heard the word ‘lube’ or something along those lines.

Iwaizumi went back to the bathroom, Oikawa pouring hot water in four different cups and bringing them over to the coffee table by the couch.

“I was thinking that we should start the film over since we changed the sheets, otherwise it’ll look weird.” Oikawa said, straight to business. “We can do anything we want, don’t have to follow a script or anything, I know you guys don’t like those.”

Suga nodded with a small smile as he grabbed his cup, resting it on his lap. “What made you change your mind?”

“I realised after watching some of our stuff yesterday that most of the time when the video’s scripted, you don’t really look like you’re enjoying it at all. I want this to be enjoyable and pleasurable for everyone,” Oikawa averted his eyes and looked at his feet before continuing “I don’t want you guys to be out of character, I want raw emotions. Pretend there’s no camera and do what you usually do when there really isn’t a camera.”

“The little shit spent his entire night watching porn while I was trying to sleep.” Iwaizumi complained from behind them, Oikawa making a strangled noise in his throat before drowning it in his tea. He actually didn’t look annoyed in the least.

The man jumped over the other couch’s armrest with practiced ease, plopping down next to Oikawa and grabbing his own cup of tea. “Are you feeling better?”

“Ah,” The question took him aback, but he didn’t look surprised. That’s how Iwaizumi was, caring and careful, “I’m feeling better, thank you.” Suga smiled against the rim of his cup, thankful for the concern.

They sat in awkward silence for some time, apprehensive. It wasn’t like they had never done this before, wasn’t like he didn’t trust Iwaizumi with this, because he did, really. He couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was, but he knew the sticky atmosphere would dissipate once they would enter the bedroom.

It took him back to the first time they did this, how unsure Suga was, how he cried for what felt like hours after having sex with Iwaizumi, feeling like Daichi wouldn’t want to be with him anymore despite his boyfriend having agreed to this.

Even after a year, he still felt nervous about having sex with someone that wasn’t Daichi. He wasn’t scared for himself, because he knew Iwaizumi would treat him well -- too well, like something that would break at the faintest touch -- but he was rather scared for Daichi, always wondering how he must feel whenever he was watching Suga, getting pleasured by some other man, someone who wasn’t him.

Suga guessed he was aroused, just like how he was aroused whenever he saw him and Iwaizumi, or him and Oikawa have sex, Suga only being on the sidelines, watching attentively. Funny how his high school volleyball career would repeat itself even in the bedroom, but he couldn’t complain.

Before he knew it, his cup was empty along with the others’, and his feet led him to the bedroom he had gotten so used to being in. When he stepped inside, the spotlight hit his skin, greeting him with warmth.

He could hear the other men chatting next to him, Suga absentmindedly nodding to what they were saying, thoughts distant.

The lights were brighter than usual. Oikawa had probably been setting them up when they arrived, as he was now adjusting the brightness to create the calm and relaxing ambiance they were used to while Suga and the other two filming with him got ready for the shoot.

He could feel the fear in his chest waiting to overwhelm him, the little shot of adrenaline he usually experienced before filming taking over instead, something that had become almost necessary for him when he did these things.

The air in the room was sweet, the scent of lavender filling his nostrils as his eyes landed on the orange hue of the candle, flame flickering on the bedside table.

When he finished undressing, left in nothing but his shirt and underwear, the first thing he did was lay down on the bed, face first into the fresh washed laundry. His body beginning to relax as he breathed it in.

The comforter was incredibly soft against his face, the velvet pillow surprisingly cool despite the warmth of the room. He could almost fall asleep right there.

The mattress dipped next to him, the boy not bothering to look at who it was when the familiar hand he recognized as his boyfriend’s joined his thigh, caressing the milky skin.

“You good?” Daichi asked, thumb brushing against what he knew was one of the many moles scattered across his body.

He lifted his head, supporting his face on the palm of his hands, humming in agreement. He watched the smile grow on his boyfriend’s face before wrapping his arms around his middle, head in his equally as naked lap, waiting to be pet. It didn’t take long for Daichi’s hand to join his hair, brushing stray strands from his forehead.

“You sure you still wanna do this?” Oikawa asked from behind one of the cameras, thumbing the button that would begin the recording.

The question took him by surprise, but was very much needed. It was something they did before they started filming, making sure they were in the right headspace to do this. They didn’t want to have a repeat of the thing that had happened the first time he had had sex with Iwaizumi on camera.

“Yes!” Suga quickly sat on his heels, waiting for Oikawa to start the recording and for Iwaizumi to join them on the bed. The other had already removed his shirt, standing in nothing but his underwear next to Oikawa, arms crossed over his chest, showcasing the strong muscle of his biceps.

“You guys do your usual things to get yourself riled up. I won’t interrupt, won’t tell you when I start recording either.” Oikawa smiled, and the other three nodded. He gave Iwaizumi a quick kiss on the lips before he walked over to where they were both seated on the bed.

The first few minutes always started out awkward, despite having been doing this for over a year now.

A finger found its way to Suga’s lips, pushing past his teeth and into his mouth. Suga found himself unable to stop from twirling his tongue around it, drawing a shaky breath from the two men beside him.

It was searing, the way a single movement of his tongue managed to turn Daichi and Iwaizumi into a mess, not even a few minutes in. He enjoyed having that power over them.

He heard steps around him, probably Oikawa’s, but didn’t put too much thought into it, and instead concentrated on Daichi’s mouth leaving a trail of feather-like kisses from his shoulder to his ear, a moan escaping both their mouths at the sensation.

His hand had unconsciously reached Iwaizumi’s crotch, palming his rock hard cock through his underwear, the other man’s knees turning to jelly. He watched as Iwaizumi put his leg on the bed, not only for easier access,but also to lightly pull at Suga’s chin with his thumb. Suga could only open his mouth wider, allowing Iwaizumi’s tongue inside his wet cavity.

People would usually think that everything was staged, that there was no pleasure or love between the actors. But that was the difference between corporate, shallow porn companies, and their little film production. They all knew each other intimately, had had sex together even without the cameras. Iwaizumi knew every single erogenous zone on Suga’s body, as if he were his.

They had taken their time, exploring one another’s bodies. Every bump, every crevice, every imperfection had been touched by both Iwaizumi and Daichi’s tongues, and occasionally Oikawa’s. They were acquainted with each other’s likes and dislikes just so that they could be comfortable, not only for themselves, but for the audience as well.

His back suddenly came in contact with the soft sheets, one man hovering over him like a hungry tiger hunting its prey. It was Daichi’s turn to kiss him, the man sliding his tongue against his as Iwaizumi removed Suga’s underwear, tossing it aside and bending his legs back so he could look at his twitching hole. He could feel Iwaizumi’s entire body tensing, intense stare going back and forth between his face and ass, back to the breathtaking sight in front of him.

He heard Iwaizumi’s knees drop to the floor, could feel his breath against his thigh as well as the smirk making its way to his own face, thinking about what Iwaizumi must feel at what he saw;a red, heart-shaped plug - Daichi’s idea.

“Like what you’re seeing?” Suga said between two moans, Daichi still nipping and lathing his tongue over the skin of his neck.

Iwaizumi chuckled against the skin of his thigh. “Frankly, yes.”

He felt fingers teasing the puckered flesh around the plug before feeling a pulling sensation, leaving his gaping hole open for everyone to see. Two hands and a tongue soon joined his ass, Suga unable to contain the moan that escaped his kiss-swollen lips.

He could already feel the dizziness that came from being drunk with arousal. He saw from the corner of his eyes, Daichi lowering his mouth to his now bare chest -- and just when had that happened? -- , kissing the hardening nubs of Suga’s nipples.

Soon, the presence between his legs left, and he felt the mattress dip next to him. He watched attentively as Iwaizumi sat against the headboard, his cock straining against the thin fabric of his underwear, stained with precum. He patted the space between his legs and Suga didn’t need to be told twice as he crawled between his thighs, ass in the air for Daichi -- and the camera -- to see.

He rubbed his face against the bulge before very-slowly, never breaking eye contact, removing Iwaizumi’s boxer with his teeth, eyes widening at the sight but quickly shutting as he lowered his mouth to his cock, licking and beginning to suck him down. 

Suga bobbed his head up and down as he absorbed Iwaizumi’s scent, full of the body wash he had used not even an hour ago, humming at the sound of his soft moans. Tears stung his eyes as he tried to take the cock as far as he could, hitting the back of his throat and almost making him gag.

A pair of hands landed on his hips and Suga pulled away from Iwaizumi’s cock, not only to get some air but also to turn and look at his boyfriend’s face. His eyes were dark, almost possessive. He drank in his partner’s deep expression, burning in his chocolate coloured eyes as he ran his palm along the flesh of his ass and thighs. Daichi smiled up at the both of them before spreading his lover’s cheeks, running his tongue across his entrance.

“Keep going, don’t let me interrupt.” Daichi said between two drags of his tongue.

Iwaizumi gripped at his hair, forcing Suga to go back to sucking him off, the latter unable to stop himself from whimpering around his cock as he felt two fingers breach him.

He felt his own cock drip with precum on the bedsheet at the new stimulation, lowering his mouth as much as he could over Iwaizumi’s cock, sucking him down faster and deeper. Iwaizumi moaned, thumb brushing the tears at the corner of Suga’s eyes as Daichi alternated fingers and tongue, tasting him, arousing him.

He knew that in normal circumstances, he would have come long ago. He could feel the oncoming orgasm at the pit of his stomach, could feel how close he was to coming undone but, he wanted -- no, _needed_ to last.

Daichi shimmied out of his underwear and Suga immediately felt the angry head of his cock against his hole, back arching when he finally breached him.

“Oh god,” He moaned, and so did Daichi, “Please fuck me, please-“ His voice snapped off in a cry as Daichi slid all the way into his ass.

He could barely hold his own weight with his legs, thighs quivering with need. He was thankful for Daichi holding his hips up as he kept thrusting inside him, slow and hard.

Suga was rocking his hips back as much as he could, trying to get in the same rhythm as Daichi’s. Iwaizumi was helping a lot, running rough palms over the soft skin of Suga’s body, the man relaxing at the touch.

After a few, much needed thrusts, Daichi slipped out of him, helping Suga get on Iwaizumi’s lap, the latter quickly finding Suga’s mouth with his lips as he kissed him again, insistently, urgently. He palmed his ass, ran his hands along his thighs. Another pair of lips, Daichi’s, joined his back, kissing him where he usually would in moments like these, his neck and shoulders probably already red from the biting and sucking, and Suga knew this was only the beginning.

Suga sank down onto Iwaizumi’s cock all the way to the hilt, pulling a gasp from the two of them. What Suga had said the day before was true, Iwaizumi really was a great fuck. Not only because he was quite honestly _big,_ both in girth and length, but also because he was _good_ and knew what he was doing.

His hand roamed over Iwaizumi’s body before settling on his shoulder - an anchor - and he slowly hoisted himself up, the other man whispering a small ‘Suga’ against his skin as he dropped back down.

He continued rocking his hips, in a slow pace at first, and Iwaizumi couldn’t help but thrust into him, sending a jolt of pleasure up Suga’s spine.

“You’re so hot.” He said as he kept meeting him halfway, aiming for the first time since it began into his prostate, tearing a loud moan out of him.

Daichi, who was still behind him, brought his hand to the head of his cock and started rubbing circles at the tip of his neglected cock with his thumb. Suga could do nothing but watch as his boyfriend leaned over his shoulder to kiss Iwaizumi, lips crashing in a desperate kiss, tongues and spit going everywhere.

When they broke off the kiss, Suga brought his hand to the back of Daichi’s neck, staring into the dark orbs with determination, the words ‘go ahead’ written on his face.

He felt two hands on his ass, stretching his cheeks further apart and then, felt spit landing in his crack where Iwaizumi still sat fully sheathed inside of him. The look on his face was probably very telling of his current feeling, _dread_ , Iwaizumi immediately feeling the need to stroke his sides and kiss him to ease him into this.

Daichi slowly pushed past his entrance with his cock, Suga feeling like he was being torn apart from the inside. He was gritting his teeth at the pain, unable to breathe for what felt like hours, but was probably 5 seconds. He could feel the tears beginning to gather at the corner of his eyes and heaved a dry sob before biting into Iwaizumi’s shoulder.

“Shhh it’s okay,” Daichi instantly stopped moving when he realised Suga was moving his hips in discomfort, “You’re doing so so good for us, so good.”

Suga had done a good job stretching himself before coming here, knowing they would be doing this. It eased things but it was still extremely tight. There was a tiny part of Suga telling him to stop, but there was also another, _bigger_ part of him that was much more aroused than he was before.

He could feel the friction of the two cocks inside of him despite none of them moving. Daichi kept kissing his shoulder as he slowly relaxed, his hole welcoming him gracefully.

He threw his head back, exposing his long, white neck dotted with purple bites, and kept rocking on Iwaizumi’s lap out of instinct, wanting more. He wanted this, wanted to be claimed by them.

The coupled stimulation of Iwaizumi and Daichi’s cocks grinding together along with the tightness of Suga’s hole was enough to bring them all over the edge, Iwaizumi coming first inside of Suga, moaning his name against the skin of his neck.

Suga’s body shook when he came, tiny whines and moans coming out of his mouth at the pleasure and pain it brought him. Daichi and Iwaizumi kissed again, Suga joining the kiss as well, and that was enough to send Daichi into a frenzy, thick waves of cum filling his insides.

Suga could barely hold his own weight on his own knees, Iwaizumi holding him by the waist with his arm as well as he could with the little strength he had left. He could feel it, could feel the cum mixing itself together inside of him, and he only wanted one thing, to sleep. Exhaustion made its way through every single muscle and bone of his body as he slumped against Iwaizumi’s torso.

They both slipped out of him, and he enjoyed feeling the cum leaking out of his ass, liked feeling Daichi’s tongue licking up the mess they had made right afterwards. Suga tried to hold himself up as best as he could, both arms around Iwaizumi’s neck as he felt the cum drip over Daichi’s tongue, eating him out.

Eventually, overstimulation got the better of him and his knees gave out, body exhausted and sore as he collapsed over Iwaizumi, nose in the crook of his neck. Their skin was glistening with sweat and they could hear their own hearts loud in their ears.

Iwaizumi pushed Suga’s bangs away from his eyes before he lifted him up to lay him down next to his body gently, caressing his sides as he did so.

He felt the mattress dip next to him as Daichi joined his other side, kissing the corner of his mouth, Suga’s lips opening to let Daichi’s tongue in. He could feel the strong and sweet taste of cum on Daichi’s tongue, making him smile against the kiss.

They all were breathing heavily, chest heaving at the same rhythm, all smelling like sweat and sex mixed with body-wash. Everything felt warm and dizzy around them and it just felt good.

Suga closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds around him, the feet padding around the bedroom and the heavy breathing against his skin. He swore he could fall asleep right there.

“That was so hot!” Oikawa said excitedly, the three men chuckling at the comment. Iwaizumi’s voice was incredibly raspy despite not having let out many noises. “Suga, are you okay? You looked like you were in pain earlier, I almost stopped the recording.” Oikawa asked, a hint of worry in his voice as he climbed onto the bed with them, thumb stroking his thigh.

“I was so close to making them stop.” Suga still had his eyes closed as he said this but could feel Daichi’s blood leaving his face as he watched Suga attentively.

“Suga-“

“I’m good now, I just need a bath. I feel so…Yucky.”Suga laughed before he curled against Daichi’s body. He played with Daichi’s sweat-dampened hair before he heard a gag coming out of Oikawa’s mouth.

“You guys are so disgustingly in love.” He said, Suga knowing he didn’t mean it one bit.

Suga tsked and Oikawa laughed, the man standing up and going towards the bathroom. He could hear the water running from where they were laying, but was soon distracted when he felt the man on his right leave his side, and could only whine at the loss of heat Iwaizumi’s body emanated but quickly found comfort in the soft blanket being deposited on his own body.

“Where are you going?” He gritted his teeth as he heard his own raspy voice, trachea hurting at the dryness of his throat.

“Gonna grab some snacks and water, you’re gonna faint otherwise.” Iwaizumi smiled at him and kissed his cheek before going to the kitchen.

Suga didn’t even notice, but he did feel dizzy. He thought it was probably due to how hot and humid the air in the room was, but now that he thought about it, he did feel a bit thirsty and hungry.

“Can I take a bath with Suga?” Oikawa asked from the doorway, smile easy on his lips.

Suga liked the little moments he got to have with Oikawa after sex with Iwaizumi, liked the way Oikawa always asked him for permission. Suga nodded and tried to sit up, in vain, but he soon felt two arms wrapping around his body, lifting him up carefully and bringing him to the bathroom.

Daichi stood next to the bath and lowered him down, looking for any sign of pain on Suga’s side as his skin hit the glittery-blue water. Suga sat silently, staring at the water slowly changing colour with what he guessed was a bath bomb.

Daichi kissed his hair and left the room, only for Oikawa to step inside, glass of water and plate in hand, already naked and ready to hop in the bath. Suga moved so that he could sit behind him and that's what he did, long legs sitting beside his own.

“You did so well today.” Oikawa said, giving him the glass of water he was previously holding. He still felt light-headed, the hot water not helping with that, but the more he drank the ice-cold water, the better he felt.

Oikawa’s wet hand cupped his cheek and smoothed his fingers up and down his jaw, Suga leaning into the touch before the brunette fed him tiny bits of apple, Suga needing the vitamins after what must have been the most intense sex he had ever had.

“Thank you.” He whispered. He was so close to falling asleep and he leaned back against Oikawa’s torso. “I was a bit scared at first, but I had fun.” He smiled, his mind a haze as he remembered every little detail from their previous intercourse, the hungry look on Daichi’s face as Suga gave Iwaizumi a blowjob, the tiny moans Iwaizumi was letting out with each bob of his head. If he wasn’t so exhausted he would probably go for a second round, just to feel Oikawa’s prying eyes on him again.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Oikawa’s thumbs pressed into the muscles of his shoulders, kneading the knots beneath his skin. “And sorry again for yesterday.”

“It’s okay, I knew you could be an asshole sometimes.”

“Suga-“

Suga chuckle interrupted him. “But I know it was worth it, and that it will turn out good. It’s bound to be.” Suga smiled up at him, displaying straight rows of white teeth, and Oikawa could only give him a smile of his own.

Oikawa kept stroking his sides, not saying anything, but he could almost hear his thoughts, _bound to be something good_ , it had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> special thank you to jojo for helping me with proofreading!!!!!  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/sugawraa) !  
> (this was so filthy i’m literally going to hell GOODBYE)


End file.
